1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knot covers, and more specifically, to knot covers for neckties that serve as decorative covers for neckties that are tied into a knot in the typical manner or for neckties that are not tied into a knot, the ends of said necktie simply passed through the knot cover with said cover providing the retaining function of a knot.
2. Description of Related Art
Tying a necktie typically involves the placing of a necktie around the neck of the wearer and manipulating the free ends of the necktie over the chest of the wearer into a knot, said knot formed of one free end of the necktie and positioned around the other free end of the necktie. In this manner, the necktie knot can be pulled up to the collar and neck of the wearer to assume the desired appearance. In most cases, this look involves a triangular-shaped knot of varying sizes and the necktie ends that descend therefrom, preferably comprised of the wider, top or visible necktie end, which in current fashion touches the belt portion of the trousers, and a narrower necktie end that is maintained behind the top, visible necktie end at a length less than that of said top, visible necktie end. Removing the necktie from the desired position involves pulling the knot down along one end of the necktie and removing the tie from the neck of the wearer or untying the knot so as to release the free ends.
As anyone who has attempted to tie a necktie has learned, achieving a desirable looking knot along with necktie ends of appropriate length is a time-consuming process. Neckties are provided in various lengths, widths, thicknesses, and textures, all of which combine to provide a tie with unique tying characteristics. For instance, a necktie of relatively narrow width and longer length will provide a knot of relatively small size and tie ends that are relatively equal in length. On the other hand, a necktie that possesses greater width and shorter length will provide a larger knot and shorter tie ends with the rearward necktie end configured at a significantly shorter length than that of the top necktie end so as to provide the top necktie end with the greatest possible length. This situation is complicated even further if the necktie wearer chooses to tie neckties with different knots, such as the Windsor knot. In this case, the Windsor knot requires two additional loops of the necktie so as to provide a larger knot. As a result, the hanging necktie ends are shortened by the length of necktie required for the additional loops.
Tying a necktie, therefore, is frequently a time consuming process, typically requiring that the necktie be tied and retied several times to achieve proper knot appearance and position and lengths of visible tie. Unfortunately, many wearers do not have the luxury of time and patience to engage in repeated necktie tying, as most wearers wear ties for work or special events, such as weddings, and are frequently pressed to arrive on time. Because of time constraints, a wearer reaches a compromise and settles for a necktie appearance in which the knot may not be tied in the desired shape or appearance, and the respective tie lengths may not descend from the necktie knot at the proper length and alignment. In some cases, the wearer may even leave the dwelling without tying the necktie, choosing to tie the necktie in transit or at the intended destination. Should the wearer attempt to tie the necktie while driving an automobile, the wearer may jeopardize his life and the lives of passengers, nearby drivers, and pedestrians.
Because of the frequent tying and untying of a typical necktie, the necktie material becomes worn and wrinkled in a relatively short amount of time. This condition is especially acute at the area of the necktie that is tied into a knot, said area subject to constant folding, creasing, and bending. In time, this area of a necktie may become tattered and frayed so that it may not be suitable to serve as material for a knot, as portions of the knot are visible to the wearer and viewers. In this circumstance, the wearer will be forced to tie the necktie in a typical manner, so that the knot is comprised of a different section of necktie, thus affecting the lengths and appearance of the necktie ends that descend from the knot. In some cases, it may be impossible to achieve an acceptably tied necktie under such circumstances.
What is needed then to overcome the aforementioned difficulties of tying neckties is the provision of a decorative necktie cover or similar device that resemble in appearance and dimension a knot formed after tying a typical necktie. Such a necktie cover would consist of front, back and lateral sides with a top and bottom aperture that define a cavity or channel therebetween. The necktie cover can receive and retain in releasable engagement respective necktie ends, said necktie ends entering through the upper aperture and exiting through the bottom aperture at the desired length and alignment. In another use, the necktie cover can be positioned over a necktie that is retained in place with a typical knot, said necktie cover serving a purely decorative function.
Certain designs for necktie knot covers and necktie retaining devices have been provided in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,593, issued to Stevens, Jr. on Apr. 30, 1991, discloses a decorative necktie knot cover that is formed to enclose a necktie knot, said cover comprised of a triangular-shaped front face panel, and two side panels, top panel, and rear panel, flexibly attached thereto. The front side and panels are folded to form a cavity receiving the necktie knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,002, issued to Knight, Jr. on Jul. 30, 1991, discloses a knot cover for ties and scarves that is designed to maintain elongated strips or loops of material such as neckties and scarves in the desired position and appearance. Said knot cover provides the means to serve as a necktie cover wherein said cover is placed over a necktie knot for decorative purposes or as a necktie knot simulator in that the knot simulator function serves to provide the appearance of a necktie knot without the necessity of the wearer's tying a necktie knot. The cover is constructed of rubber or injection molded plastic and is provided with a circular shaped body formed into an inverted truncated triangular configuration. The necktie loops or necktie knot are received within a channel or cavity defined by an upper opening and a lower opening.
The knot cover adheres to the tie or scarf by a variety of means. The rear side of the body of the knot cover is separated by a slot cut along the length of the channel so that the material of the tie or scarf can expand the channel, said channel also retracting upon the surface of the tie by virtue of the resilient nature of the cover material. Additional attachment means include an internal surface that engages frictionally with a tie or means to attach a tie tack thereto. While these means of adherence may serve to attach the cover to a tie in some circumstances, they may be ineffectual in others. If the necktie knot is relatively small or compressed, the surface of the necktie knot may not come into contact with the interior surface of the body and engage frictionally thereto, even when the cover is fully clasped. Similarly, if the necktie cover is serving as a knot simulator in that the necktie ends are simply passed through, the minimal and irregular surface area of the necktie cover can frictionally engage thereto. Even if frictional engagement is accomplished, the sometimes uneven and irregular surface characteristics of necktie knots and necktie loops may prevent the necktie knot cover from aligning thereto as desired.
As illustrated by the background art, no prior effort, has provided the benefits attendant with the present invention where a unitary device provides a decorative necktie cover and an effective means to secure necktie ends so that a retaining or knotting function is provided. As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved necktie knot cover and retaining device. In these respects, the present version of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus that substantially fulfills this need. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.